


Too Late to Come Home Now

by niebieskameliska



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niebieskameliska/pseuds/niebieskameliska
Summary: It's Kitagawa who speaks up after a moment. "Please do not worry. While the incident we had encountered isn't exactly enjoyable, it is not unexpected, as you know." He swallows and looks Goro in the eye. "I'm able to deal with the aftermath."“I’m afraid I find it hard to believe," Goro scoffs.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke, can be read both ways tbh goro's just being gay
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	Too Late to Come Home Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_salty_alto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/gifts).



>   * beta by sparrow @ikuzonos, thank you c:
>   * **additional warnings in the end notes**
> 


The room Goro enters still smells like blood. It makes his stomach turn, but he endures it and, with a purposeful stride, walks to the couch and crouches down to see Kitagawa's face better. His eyes are red, but he still manages to give Goro an imperious glare.

"I thought you had gone to sleep," he says in a raspy voice, pushing himself up and sitting with his legs crossed, chin propped on his knee. Somehow, that makes him look much younger. Vulnerable.

Goro shakes that thought off and replies evenly, "After today's events, I think it's prudent to keep a closer watch on you. Can you show me your arm?"

Sighing, Kitagawa pushes up the sleeve of his shirt to present the bandage around his biceps, thankfully still white and fresh. Goro reaches out to run his gloved fingers over it, pursing his lips. If he were simply a bit quicker, paid more attention, perhaps he'd have reacted in time before a covert hitman attempted to stab Kitagawa. At least he managed to shield himself, so the knife ended up in his arm instead of his neck — and then Goro tackled the attacker. Who, of course, ended up later confessing he’s been hired by Kitagawa's ex-mentor. 

Yes, Goro's father was a piece of shit with no regard for anyone but himself, but then, well. Then there's Ichiryusai Madarame. After his plagiarism, forgeries, and countless instances of abuse got exposed, many of them thanks to Kitagawa's testimonies, the old man used his connections to escape jail and disappear. Now he's using said connections to murder his adopted son. 

Lovely.

Retracting his hand, Goro stands up and gazes at Kitagawa. While they met because Kitagawa needed a bodyguard and Goro fit the job description, now it feels more like a— friendship? Which is strange, because Goro's not the one for such sappy bullshitt, yet he finds Kitagawa — quite agreeable. They do have to spend a great deal of time together, but there's no need for small talks hanging in the air. Instead, they let each other be. Sometimes, when they go to the studio where Kitagawa paints, he gives Goro a cup of tea and shows him the progress on his works; and when they go to a gallery for an opening or some other event that Kitagawa can't miss, he makes sure to mention an interesting detail about every piece there to Goro, who nods and listens with genuine interest. It’s quite refreshing, how honest he can be in his remarks; when he speaks about art, he’s clearly happy Goro’s willing to listen. And he is willing, yeah. He likes seeing Kitagawa in his element, either chattering in a soft voice about whatever caught his eye or staying completely silent as he paints with graceful movements, his world narrowed to the tiny specks of color. 

So yeah, no shit Goro’s not exactly fond of this Kitagawa, awake at eleven at night, huddled away in the living room and clearly very upset. Goro sighs and sits by his side, staring at his form while trying to figure out what to say.

It's Kitagawa who speaks up after a moment. "Please do not worry. While the incident we had encountered isn't exactly enjoyable, it is not unexpected, as you know." He swallows and looks Goro in the eye. "I'm able to deal with the aftermath."

“I’m afraid I find it hard to believe," Goro scoffs. "If I may be honest—" Kitagawa nods, furrowing his brows "—you don’t seem to be taking all of this too well, to put it very lightly. After all, you've already been through a lot," he adds, almost softly. Kitagawa gazes at him with a surprised expression.

"I— Well, that's one way to put it," he says weakly. "But you truly need not—"

"That's my job, is it not?" Goro interrupts, voice slick with politeness, but he drops the facade as he continues, "I am here to protect you from danger. Today, I failed, so let me help you out with the consequences. If what you need is me to leave you, do say so."

Brushing loose strands of hair behind his ear, Kitagawa opens his mouth, closes it, and shakes his head. His bottom lip's trembling, Goro notices offhandedly and wonders if it's as soft as it looks. That train of thought doesn't last long, however, because the next second Kitagawa bursts into tears. He turns away, raising his shoulder and seemingly trying to muffle his sobs; Goro places a hand between his shoulder blades and presses gently without thinking much about it. Then he does consider it. Maybe he should give Kitagawa a hug — or maybe he should move away. He's shit at comforting others, after all, and this situation is not one he knows how to fix, so, in the end, that's all he's comfortable doing.

"I'm sorry," Goro says, too quietly to be heard. 

After a long while, Kitagawa calms down enough; he drinks a glass of water and falls asleep right on the couch, contorted under a thin blanket and still deathly pale. Goro stays there with him until daybreak and tries to ignore the barbed wire of guilt looped around his throat.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>   * **cw: blood and violence discussion; past parental abuse mentions; attempted murder of one's child mentions; semi-explicit emotional breakdown**
>   * **comment/kudo if you read/liked,** it'd mean a lot c:
>   * written for alto, thank you for your support <3 bless ur heart ok
>   * i was asked to deliver sad shit, so i delivered o3o i love sad akekita, it tastes like the good kind of black coffee *peace sign emoji*
>   * i will strangle ichiryusai madarame with my own two hands. get nerfed old man i will dunk on you all year long
>   * if you wanna read more rants like this or simply see some akekita, check out my socials, same @ as here on twt/tumblr c:
> 



End file.
